I've loved you for a long time
by CaseysLoveForever
Summary: Casey has a suprise for Olivia. A sweet, fluffy little fic. Please read and review! I came up with this during class, I thought it was sweet, so it's rated T.


**Author's Note: I do not own these charachters. If I did, some certain detective would be cuddling by a certain ADA by now!**

Olivia just got home after working on a very emotional case. They found a girl buried alive and still alive, with her clothes. She was on life support now. Olivia layed face down on the couch, playing some music in her mind. Her favorite song was Broken by Paramore. It meant a lot to her.

_I am outside, I've been waiting for the sun. With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong. _

_My mouth is, dry, with words I cannot verbalize. Tell me why, we live like this..._

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers. Tower over me._

_'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore, our innocence and all thepromise we adored. Give us life again, cause we just wanna be heard_._

_*Buzz* _She looked up from her tear-stained couch and grabbed her phone from the coffee table. She expected Stabler's name on the screen, but instead saw Casey's instead, which was weird because as far as she knew Casey was avoiding her.

_Liv, do u got a minute? -Casey_

_Uh..for what? -Liv_

_I wanted to show you something. Please? -Casey_

Olivia thought for a minute, as if being hesitant to go, but she really loved that fiery redhead and she was determined to see her beautiful face again after a long week of dodging.

_Yes..where? -Liv_

_Hmm. The park? I mean, if you're up for it ;) -Casey_

_I sure am. I'll be there. -Liv_

_Glad. Bye. -Casey_

_Byee. -Liv_

Olivia hauled a cab, silent tears running down her cheeks still. She sniffled a little, and the cab driver stopped and looked at her for a minute before asking, "Is there something wrong miss?"

"Well, you see, I work in the sex crimes unit...we worked a very emotional case. I'm just going to see our ADA."

"In a park? At this time of night? That could get dangerous."

"Yet again, I am a cop and I've always got my badge and gun. So if it does, I'm sure we wouldn't be a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh I see. Are you two...?"

"No, but I do love her. She's amazing."

"Well, I'm glad. Hope your night goes well." With that, he pulled over to the park, where a very overly giddy Casey was waiting. "Thankyou. Here's my money."

"No, keep it, this one's on the house. Have fun."

"Double thanks." She hopped out of the cab, and walked to Casey. Casey gestured for Olivia's hand, despite the cab driver still being there, she took her hand looking more eager than she wanted to. The nice cab driver waved goodbye, and then he drove off.

"Casey, what's this all about? You've been avoiding me lately and..." "I've been avoiding you so I could do this-" she waved her hand around the park. It looked like she spent three hours working on it. After all, it was almost midnight. Who knows how long she'd been here. "Case, this is beautiful...but for what?"

"To cheer up a certain detective up, and for this." She took Olivia's other hand and pulled her close, deepening into a soft, sweet kiss. Olivia felt tears wheeling in her eyes, and didn't really even hold back.

_All this time. All this time, she loved me. I loved her. We loved eachother and we didn't even know it. Funny how love works... I love you Casey, _she thought.

Tears slid down Olivia's cheeks, and Casey just smiled. She pulled Olivia in one more time, for a hug this time, and whispered in her ear, "I've loved you for so long. Since the moment I set my eyes on you, sitting beautiful at your desk. Seeing you on that -it was the best moment ever, in a long time."

"I didn't know you loved me. But...I loved you. I just never wanted to tell you, because I thought you might not like me." Olivia sniffed a little, and Casey let go.

Olivia let more tears fall and dropped to her knees. Casey put a hand below her chin, forcing her to look at the shining ADA. "I would've never thought that. I love you, but I don't blame you for not saying anything. You wouldn't have known." A tear strode down Casey's face and she bent down to meet Olivia's gaze.

"But what you do know, is, I'm not anyone to judge. I will say this now not just to make you feel better, but to make it clear how much I loved you from the start."

"You were beautiful, wore clothes that fit just right. When you hug me after those hard cases, I never wanna let you go. I've seen you at your best times and worse. You're the best detective I've ever known. You had the personality of...I don't even know. There's no words for who you are."

"You have to understand," Olivia managed, "I can't sum up how much I love you. I feel the same way about you. For so long. We didn't even know." Casey wiped Olivia's tears, and stood up. Pulling Olivia up with her she said, "Come on. I'll let you push me on the swings." She smiled.

"Alright. You make me feel like a little kid, Case."

Casey sat down in the swing, careful not to destroy the floral arrangement she did on the chain. "You did a good job on the park Casey. It looks amazing, like you." Olivia pushed Casey on the swing, and Casey smiled and remembered Liv couldn't see her cheesey grin.

"Thanks. Push me higher." Casey giggled a little, and felt more force on her back. Liv's hands were warm, just the way she thought they'd feel. She jumped out of the swing when it reached it's highest point. She landed awkwardly, but it was how she planned to land. After all, Casey WAS awkward. But all in all, Olivia still loved her and she knew it. She ran to her and grabbed her hands. She pulled her over to a picnick blanket. There were candles, champagne, everything.

Olivia had absolutely no idea how she didn't notice it before, and Casey, well, she almost forgot about it! They were both engrossed in eachother, but you know, who cares. They love eachother, and that's all that matters-

**Please, please, please, review. I'd love to hear your critique. Try to be as positive as possible. This is my second story, so bear with me 3**


End file.
